


Willful Ignorance

by Valhalla (Red_Temper)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Temper/pseuds/Valhalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras slapped a hand over Grantaire's mouth, the other coming to cup his neck, a thumb sweeping over the line of his jaw.</p><p>"No," the blonde growled, "For once, dear god, just listen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bedazedatrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedazedatrider/gifts).



Enjolras knocked rapidly on the heavy door, three flights of stairs up and a little to the left of the corridor, smiling a little at the concrete sound reverberating through the blue painted wood. It slipped open a crack. Enjolras sighed, absently adjusting the beanie he had jammed over his curls – it was cold out and Grantaire surely wouldn't mind if he returned it slightly used, shoving his hands into his pockets. A cry came from within, muffled by through the door. It sounded suspiciously like a flustered R.

"Don't come in!"

Enjolras pushed on the door and it swung inwards. Taking that as invitation enough, he wiped his feet on the mat and stepped into the hall. The figure of R whipped across the space, from one room to the next, and he seemed to be entirely composed of gleaming skin. Enjolras set his coat on a hook, and tore the beanie off his head, tossing it onto the kitchen counter.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

Silence.

Enjolras stroked a finger along the small wrapped package in his pocket and started slowly up the hall, marveling as he always did at the pictures, photos, notes, books, and canvas covering most available surfaces. He'd known Grantaire since they were children, and he'd practically lived at his apartment for a while after being kicked out of his parent's house. This place was never completely organised, and it never felt more like home. He complained loudly for Grantaire's benefit, coming to the closed door his friend had disappeared into, "Honestly, you order me over, and then you entirely ignore me. It's rather rude –"

He made a face at the door when no one answered him.

And with a click, it opened. Enjolras' face bloomed with heat, as he was suddenly face to face with Grantaire, Grantaire's wet hair already corkscrewing and dripping down his body and onto the floor. R wasn't looking at him, hadn't noticed his best friend gawking at him, eyes running hesitantly up and down the lines of his neck, chest, stomach – he was too busy shaking his hair out of his face like a dog, sending droplets splattering onto Enjolras' skin. The blonde made a noise of indignation and Grantaire jerked, looking into his face.

Enjolras' tongue stuck obstinately to the roof of his mouth.

Grantaire's surprise turned quickly to embarrassment, his cheeks streaking red to match the blonde's.

"What are you doing? I told you not to come in!"

Enjolras' eyes flickered quickly down to the jeans clinging to his best friend's hips. Beltless.

The figure from before had indeed been very, very naked.

Enjolras looked away and forced a smile across his lips, following R into the bedroom. "It's not anything I haven't seen before, R."

There was a flash of a grin on Grantaire's face before Enjolras turned away to amuse himself with the bookshelf instead, it was safer.

"Why are you so early?"

Grantaire's voice was muffled and Enjolras chanced a look at him. The fool was loosing a fight with his shirt, and Enjolras set tremoring hands to tug it down – trying not to touch anything else on the way. Part of him was sorely disappointed to be dressing R and not the opposite, and he kept his eyes averted because R could always read him too well.

Grantaire's head popped out of the collar and Enjolras forced himself to pull away and go back to the bookshelf. Slipping a hand back into his pocket, he traced the gift lying there and dredged up some courage.

"Actually, R, I want to talk to you –"

"I thought we were talking –"

Enjolras frowned and Grantaire grinned charmingly at him. Enjolras swallowed and coughed, having a sudden fear that a bit of the sandwich that he'd scarfed down at lunch had been lodged in his throat all afternoon and he just hadn't noticed till now.

"R–"

Grantaire's grin turned impish. "I'm just being difficult. What about?"

Enjolras touched the package again, and watched Grantaire saunter over to the vanity, his fingers dancing over the hundreds of bottles there, eyes curiously fixed on Enjolras.

Enjolras sank onto the bed, the weight of Grantaire's gaze heavy. He could do this.

"R, you're my best friend –"

Grantaire's expression lit up with faux surprise, and Enjolras wished he was close enough to smack. Instead, he had to settle for sending the other a quelling look, "Most of the time."

The cheeky light returned to Grantaire's eyes. "Mm-hm."

The blonde took a breath. "Um, however, lately..."

He realised he was stalling, and went to start again. "R–"

He broke off suddenly, as the dark haired man unceremoniously selected a bottle from the table and shove it under Enjolras' nose, asking earnestly, "What do you think of this?"

Enjolras' mind went fuzzy, all thoughts deserting under a haze of vanilla and some sort of delicious alcoholic scent. The perfume burned into his nostrils and he sneezed. Knocking the bottle away, he snapped towards Grantaire's amused expression, "What, do you want to smell like a cake?"

R sniffed the bottle cautiously and put it back with a nod. "You're right, definitely not."

And then, "What were you saying again?"

Enjolras wanted to smack him again. Trust R to make this as difficult for him as possible. Pulling the present out, he turned it over in his hands, "Grantaire, you and I–"

Grantaire swung back around, "Which is your favourite? On me."

With a frustrated snarl, the blonde shot to his feet and wordlessly picked out a bottle from the array, shoving it into the dark haired man's chest. R smiled again.

"Right, thanks."

"R," he started again.

Grantaire left dabs of cologne on his neck, and Enjolras' eyes dilated with the desire to put his mouth there.

"I love you," the blonde rasped, catching the dark haired man's eyes and holding them. Cologne streaked across wrists, and Enjolras held back the sound that pushed against his teeth.

The word glanced off the other man, except for the sudden influx of happiness seeping into his expression, making his eyes glow brightly.

"Yeah, I know."

Enjolras clenched his jaw and swept into Grantaire's personal space, determinedly grabbing a hold of the other man's hand and placing the present into it. Grantaire's gaze moved from the blonde's face to the present and back, before settling again on the present.

"What–?"

Enjolras slapped a hand over Grantaire's mouth, the other coming to cup his neck, a thumb sweeping over the line of his jaw.

"No," the blonde growled, "For once, dear god, just listen."

The other man's eyes were very wide and Enjolras couldn't pull his gaze from them, didn't really want to either. This time, he would understand. Enjolras leaned forward and slid his hand away, sealing Grantaire's lips shut with his own. The cologne – his favourite – wafted upwards and Enjolras inhaled deeply, breaking away with an embarrassing little moan.

Grantaire's mouth opened, and the blonde brought his hand back up, shaking his head, curls flying. "Oh nuh-nuh-nuh-no. I'm not done."

His smile turned a little wicked at the edges.

"And this is quite a nice change."

The dark haired man shuddered as Enjolras breath roamed over his cheek from how close they were pushed together. His gaze wandered over Enjolras' shoulder and settled somewhere on the wall, his breathing coming rapidly against Enjolras' skin and turning it clammy. The blonde didn't seem to mind, his focus so intent on the body pinned against him, eyes dark in the center.

He tapped Grantaire's cheek softly, drawing his eyes back.

"Look at me, R."

Enjolras removed his hand and wiped it on his pants, teeth glinting at Grantaire. "Promise to let me finish?"

The dark haired man nodded once, slowly. His hands were still cupped around the present, all his muscled locked in position, his brain was a jumbled mess of thoughts about Enjolras, from the heat of his body, to what he'd be thinking about him in the shower tomorrow. He blinked owlishly in the blonde's direction, mouth stained pink and parted.

Enjolras pulled away.

"R, when I said I love you, I didn't mean because we've been best friends for ages. I meant, I _love_ you. As in, I'm _in_ love with you."

Grantaire's mouth moved but no words tumbled out. Enjolras started to look a little anxious, and said, "You can talk now, that was it."

The other man's mouth snapped shut and tossed the packaged in his hands onto the bed, wrapping his hands in Enjolras' shirt and hauling into his body. Enjolras' eyes darted around his face, trying to understand what he wanted and let out a surprised 'mmfrp' when the hand clenched in his collar jerked and then Grantaire was kissing him.

Enjolras barely had a minute to enjoy the taste of him, the slid of their lips together, even the awkward bump of their noses, before Grantaire leant back, curls crushing against the wall.

"That! That..." he paused for breath, "THAT is a very important distinction to make."

Enjolras grinned and set his mouth to the underside of Grantaire's jaw, drawing a surprised gasp from the other man. Enjolras had to stop to laugh at his friend – that wasn't the gasp of the unsuspecting, that was the gasp of someone discovering a new turn on – and Grantaire whined at him, fingers clutching at his waist and back, sliding devilishly up his shirt to rake down his stomach in retribution.

Enjolras' hips snapped upward and he nosed along the line of Grantaire's neck, licking and biting and at last, pressing a quick kiss just above the place he'd cologned.

Grantaire moaned, a little shamelessly; hands scrabbling at Enjolras' chest, accidentally grazing over his nipples. Blood surged south and Enjolras bit down on the dark haired man's collar bone, packets of sparks streaking through his veins.

The triumph and arousal diffusing in his blood as Grantaire gave a short cry edged with desire, washed away with a flood of worry as the cry turned into a panted "Wait!"

Enjolras pulled back, only as far as Grantaire's clutching hands would let him go, mouth swollen and shiny with saliva. "Oh god, are you – was this –"

Grantaire's eyes were dark and narrowed as Enjolras started talking. With a smirk, he pressed the nail of his thumb into the pert skin of Enjolras' nipple and grinned when the other nearly swallowed his tongue holding in his groan. He soothed it with the same thumb, and settled his hands across the blonde's ribs.

"I'm supposed to say it back, right? That's how this goes?"

Enjolras' face clouded and he licked his lips, "You don't –"

Grantaire removed his hands from under the blonde's shirt, to cup his face. The impish look returned and using the leverage of his hands, he reeled the blonde back in.

"Shut up, Enjolras."

They met halfway, their mouths devouring. Grantaire knocked back into the wall, Enjolras' hands at his shoulders, and then at this waist, down to his hips. They settled there for a while, squeezing just to hear Grantaire moan and then down to the dark haired man's thighs, in an attempt to lift them. Grantaire beared down to stop the blonde.

His lips moved, forming words, against Enjolras' mouth and the blonde had the sudden desire to bite them and see what that did to the body below his.

"You know, there's a bed just there."

Enjolras did bite them, laving his tongue over them after. Good ideas deserved to be rewarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr at [purely-puck](http://purely-puck.tumblr.com/) and [the-most-marvellous-youth](http://the-most-marvellous-youth.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

Getting Grantaire to the bed was difficult without breaking their lips apart, which Enjolras flatly refused to do. It had been years since he'd started thinking about this, he had time to make up and very little to waste.

With some old fashioned man power and a good hold on the dark haired man's hips, the blonde managed to push the other to the edge and then down onto the unmade mess of covers. The hands at his shoulders made sure Enjolras followed quickly enough, and then they were slotted together, clothes out of place and riding up from the path of wandering hands.

Enjolras pulled back an inch to breath, eyes cataloging the sight below. Grantaire looked back at him, his mouth gasping and swollen, redder on the bottom from Enjolras' teeth, and his eyes were deep black and consuming. Enjolras felt his cock jerk at the shot of arousal that went through him when Grantaire sucked on his lip and set his hands to the buttons on the blonde's shirt.

"Shit, why did you even bother getting dressed?" Enjolras murmured, his own fingers plucking impatiently at the hem of Grantaire's shirt. Grantaire succeeded in popping the last button and let out a sinful sound in both reaction and triumph, the blonde's shirt being hastily pushed off his shoulders and flung away. The dark haired man held Enjolras' hands still for a moment, drinking in the delicate flex of muscles under fine, smooth skin and the satisfying curve of the blonde's collarbone. Artist's fingers padded trails across Enjolras' chest and down his stomach, light and mildly reverent. The feeling of it sizzled under his skin and his eyes slipped closed. He missed the vicious smile that came across the other man's face and yelped when those fingers suddenly caressed the line of his cock through his trousers. His eyes snapped open.

Grantaire grinned up at him, the desire in his eyes wilder, and before Enjolras could help; he had his own shirt in grips and flung it off in one movement, throwing it across the room. He leant up, head tilted for another kiss, when Enjolras shoved him down. Grantaire's skin was warm beneath his own, his heartbeat tripping quickly along in his chest, and Enjolras lowered himself, tracing his tongue around the pink circumference of Grantaire's nipple. The strangled sound the other man made and the way his hips rolled in reaction prompted Enjolras to set his teeth to the little nub. Withdrawing his mouth, he set is chin down on the heaving chest below and sent the other man an echo of his previous wicked look.

"Are you going to ruin all my big moments, then?"

Grantaire remained silent but not still. With innocent eyes and a mild tilt to his lips, he needed no words to ask for an explanation beyond a quirk of his brows. Enjolras smiled and set his lips to a spot just underneath Grantaire's ear. The expression didn't disappear but some of the innocence vanished from his eyes. He inclined his head and seemed to be waiting for Enjolras with surprising patience.

"You willfully distract me multiple times during my confession of love, you don't do me the courtesy of saying it back, you –"

The blonde broke off as a hand snapped the button to his pants open and drew down the fly. Grantaire's eyes were practically twinkling at him, but he he tilted his chin and seemed to be waiting for more. His hand stayed resolutely where it was.

Enjolras gritted his teeth and continued, "You don't kiss me back, and then you do..."

The blonde took a minute to press an appreciative kiss on Grantaire's cheek, nose, and finally his lips, before he got back to complaining.

"But you didn't let me blow you on the spot either –"

The hand lingering just beneath his belly button slid underneath his briefs and squeezed around his cock. Enjolras groaned and thrust his hips forward, into Grantaire's curled fingers. The grin that stole across Grantaire's face was blinding and more than a little smug.

Rallying himself, Enjolras continued, "You take away my chance to undress you, and..."

Pulling Grantaire's hand from his pants, he stood and stripped off the rest of his clothing. Standing over Grantaire, naked and glorious, he set his hands to work on Grantaire's own pants and boxers, pulling them both off in one motion. Grantaire was still gazing, eyes half-lidded, at Enjolras' own body.

The dark haired man returned to motion when Enjolras crawled on top of him, grasping his face and planting an enthusiastic kiss on his lips. "And?" he questioned at their parting.

"And?" Enjolras replied, breathily, taking a hold of Grantaire's cock and stroking it slowly. The other man gasped and Enjolras licked his lips at the way the muscles of his thighs bunched and released.

"And nothing," Enjolras whispered, taking Grantaire's bottom lip between his and nipping it. He let go and rolled his hips. His cock skittered deliciously across skin and he sighed.

"Fuck, Grantaire, can I please blow you now?"

Teeth peeked out from between Grantaire's swollen lips and he carded a hand through Enjolras' hair, gently pushing him down his body. "I didn't realise I was stopping you."

The thighs beneath him parted and Enjolras' breath caught in chest. "Fuck," he said emphatically, trailing his fingers up from Grantaire's knee to where his other hand was loosely clasped around his flushed dick. Grantaire just groaned and drove his hips upwards, "C'mon, E."

Shushing him with a tight grip on his thighs, Enjolras leaned down, licking down the underside, flattening his tongue along the pumping vein. Coming back to the tip, he tongued the slit and sucked his mouth over the head. Grantaire moaned his impatience, tendons flexing under Enjolras' hand. The blonde slid down, relaxing his throat and working his hand to the same tempo. Sucking on the upshot, hollowing his cheeks, and sinking down as far as he could, Enjolras worked the other over. Grantaire's thighs trembled under his hands, his stomach heaved and tightened, and when Enjolras looked up under his lashes to see his face, it was in the full flush of arousal and pending orgasm. Through his mouth whistled moans and whines, his cheeks stained the same colour as his mouth, and his eyes gazed right back at Enjolras with a desperate sort of hunger.

Enjolras sucked harder and stripped his cock with his hand, and Grantaire let out a serious of sounds, each louder and more sinful than the last. His body tightened and then Enjolras pulled away, letting the other man's come leak over his hand and stripe the stomach below. Grantaire went boneless, his smile a little dopey and terribly satisfied.

"C'mere," he crooned, not doing much of the work in hauling Enjolras back up to give him a messy kiss, but trying to contribute none the less. Enjolras whined into Grantaire's mouth as the other man's hand grazed his leaking erection. When Grantaire took him in hand, he jolted and jerked, hips jackknifing at the sudden pleasure. His body throbbed with the need to come, and Grantaire had no intention to make him wait for – judging by the harsh pace he set, and the determined look in his eyes that promised Enjolras would come and come brilliantly.

It was no surprise then when he did.

He collapsed to the side, nosing along Grantaire' neck, pressing tiny kisses to the remnants of the cologne lingering there. He only frowned a little when Grantaire wiped his come stained hand off on his back, any potential displeasure mellowed by the bliss of afterglow and the playful glint in Grantaire's eyes. He'd seen that look many times, but never quite in this light.

He liked it.

Rolling over, he cuddled up to the other's body.

"We are so late," Grantaire grunted into his chest, pressing a peck to his jaw and readjusting Enjolras' arm over him.

"Mm," Enjolras agreed, fingers dancing down the dark haired man's back and over the curve of his bottom and down his thigh and back, "Too late now."

He smiled into the curls beneath his nose, "But not too late for another round, after a nap."

The blonde could feel the curve of Grantaire's lips against his skin, "You – You – You –"

He tucked his face further underneath Enjolras' chin and yawned, "– I love you."

Enjolras pinched him for his timing. Something poked him in the side and he shoved a hand underneath himself, coming up with the present he'd come here with. Grantaire cracked an eye open and plucked it out of his fingers with a small smile.

"What is it?"

Enjolras lay back down, letting all hims limbs relax, "Open it and find out."

Long, quick fingers slipped between the edges of the paper and a key fell out the bottom and onto the bed. It was blue like the front door, and Grantaire's brows quirked as he tried to puzzle out what it was for. Enjolras closed his eyes and tried not to grin too hard.

"Key to my apartment. You should've had it long ago."

Grantaire laughed and tossed it onto the bedside table, snuggling back into Enjolras' chest. "Why? So I can walk on you when you're wet and naked."

Enjolras pressed his face into Grantaire's curls, "Turned out all right, I would say."

Enjolras felt Grantaire's lashes flicker against his skin, and he mumbled some quiet, drowsy agreement in return. Enjolras threw a hand about and latched onto the covers, hefting them up to cover to two of them. Curling around his best friend, – his more than best friend – the blonde laid another kiss on the curls tickling his chin and followed Grantaire into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr at [purely-puck](http://purely-puck.tumblr.com/) and [the-most-marvellous-youth](http://the-most-marvellous-youth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
